Bad Day
by Ley
Summary: Mimato. Mimi has a bad day...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters.  
  
Author Notes: This is ANOTHER fic dedicated/for Susu. My spelling and grammar skills are not the best so make due with what you have. I haven't read enough Digimon stories to see if this has been done yet so gomen if it has. And yes this story does suck! Susu, I hope you get your fill of Mimato soon, I'm running out of ideas.   
  
  
Bad Day  
  
  
She slipped into her blue car. "Another long day, Mimi. At least its Friday." She sighed as she started her car. Mimi turned her radio up as she made her way 'home'. What is home? She had so many 'homes' but they weren't what she thought. Her friends...  
  
She pushed a lock of chestnut colored hair out of her face, just like she tried to push the memories away. To think over six years ago, it all happened. The day her life changed drastically. When she met them.  
  
She stopped at the stoplight and turned on her left turn signal. She turned up the radio a little bit more so she could hear the radio a little clearer, trying to forget. After that day, her life went downhill fast. Surrounded by her 'fake' friends, she had to break free. Her friends were a part of her family, people she had trusted. Things were said that had slapped her in the face. They thought she was spoiled, selfish, an airhead and that all she cared about was shopping. They had told her to grow up.  
  
Mimi gave a snort. Today the music wasn't helping one bit as the memories tore at her. As if the day wasn't horrible enough. First, she broke a shoelace when she was trying to tie her favorite sneakers. Then she was running late for work and in her rush to get out of her apartment, she accidentally slammed her door and the unmistakable sound of glass breaking was heard. After that, she spilt coffee on her jeans when her tire when flat on her way to work. That was nothing compared to what happened at her! When she first got to work, all of her computer files from the previous afternoon had been deleted from the system and she had numerous client calls royally chewing her out. Her supervisor got wind of the incident and then proceeded to also chew her out, but then later found out it was his fault to begin with since he somehow bumped her out of the company's computer system on accident. Of course he didn't apologize or attempt to see if he could help rebuild her files. She had the worse headache, and the air conditioner at work literally crashed. It had set a small fire, so they had to evacuate the office so the fire fighters and electrical team could fix the problem. To top off her problems, the air conditioning in her car didn't work so she had to suffer in the ninety-two degree weather in rush hour with all of her windows rolled down. There was barely a breeze and it was humid. Now, her mind kept drifting back to the past. No, today was definitely not her day.  
  
She shook her head trying to forget her memories. She stopped at the stoplight with her right turn signal on. "Get a grip, Mimi," she told herself. She rolled her eyes in realization. "Stop it. Get over it. Great! Now I'm talking to myself. Just put me in a straight jacket now." She looked over to the car next to her and saw an old man starring at her like she sprouted two heads. Her cheeks started burning and she tried to duck a little lower in her seat. She looked up to see the light turn green and she gladly turned right onto the freeway. "Just great, keep humiliating yourself today," she muttered. Frustration and pain tore at her heart, and here she was talking to herself. Her mind kept wandering, and she tried to block any memories. Yup, she was definitely going insane.   
  
She still had a long way to get 'home'. So what was the rush and where was home? 'Where your family and friends are,' she thought miserably. 'I have another life now, a new home and I still contact my parents. Why must I continue to live in the past?' She pounded the steering wheel with her fist in frustration. "You would think fresh air would clear my head," she murmured. She forced her full attention back to the road.  
  
As the scenery flew by, so did the memories. She used to stay up late a night when she was with her friends, thinking about everything and anything. She would think of anything from her grades to how she was going to help defeat another monster to paying her next month's bills. She would wander around deep in thought. That's how she stumbled upon her friends and their 'not so friendly' conversations. Her appetite was not the same as it used to be and her eyes looked sullen. Somedays she couldn't hide the puffy, bloodshot eyes or the bags under her eyes. They thought that she was weak and scared, but she knew that it was only because of stress. Then they started pairing up and taking sides. They constantly had their little fights but it seemed like they were always against her. Even Yamato. They ignored her and were never on her side.  
  
She gave a snort. She wasn't as ignorant, selfish or spoiled like they thought. True, at times she could seem like a flake but she was one of the top people in her class in college. She did like to shop but the others didn't know that she had her first credit cards at fifteen and ever since then, she was paying for her own stuff. Sure her parents gave her shelter, food and water but she did the rest. She paid for her own doctors' visits, clothes, her car and her car insurance, not to mention some other things. She understood why her parents wouldn't help her and she willingly took up a job. Her first job wasn't what she wanted to do but it helped her get her way through college and remain on top of her bills. Since she had started building her credit at fifteen, she had a good credit report so it wasn't hard to get any loans. Now she had her own apartment, a comfortable job eventhough it does have it's hassles and she has a few friends from work.   
  
She also had her parents. Without so many words, she told her mom that she was leaving and not coming back. That was seven months ago when she graduated from college. Mimi didn't have to say anything else because her mom understood. She enjoyed talking to her mom about everything but her old friends. Her mom was one of her best friends and she couldn't bare to break contact with her parents. They had always been there for her and they were always supportive of her decisions.   
  
She turned off the freeway. "Move on. They weren't your friends," she scolded herself. She turned again into the parking garage at her apartment complex. She parked her car and slid out. She made her way up to her apartment.   
  
When she made it up to her apartment, she opened up the front door and closed it softly behind her. She scanned her apartment to see what broke. A simple picture frame had fallen off the table in the front hallway. It was the only reminder of her old friends. Everyone was in it and they looked so happy. She couldn't bring herself to throw out the picture. She ignored the picture frame that lay face up. 'I'll get it later,' she told herself. She swept her foot briefly over the floor, moving some of the stray pieces of glass out of the way.  
  
She made her way through her apartment to her bedroom, turning on a few lights along the way. She quickly discarded her clothes and made a beeline to bathroom for a nice, relaxing shower.  
  
She turned on the shower and stepped inside. She let the warm water soothe her aching muscles. She tried not to think about the past, but her mind began to wander again. She washed her hair and stood under the showerhead. She closed her eyes. 'Where they ever my friends?' She started scrubbing her skin. 'All of the good times we had? Did they mean as much to them as they did me?' She shivered under the water.  
  
A nagging voice in the back of her head kept repeating, 'Of course it did!' She turned the nozzle as hot as it could go. She leaned against the wall, this time the memories didn't haunt her.  
  
She turned off the water and reached for a towel that was hanging on a rack just outside of the shower. She briefly wiped the water off of herself and wrapped the blue towel around herself. She grabbed a second towel and tried to get her hair somewhat dry. 'They didn't' even try to deny it. They sat there looking guilty. Even Yamato.' She scrubbed harder at her hair. 'Seven months ago, I told them to shove it.'  
  
She felt extremely tired and she took all of her frustration on her poor hair. She threw the towel she used for her hair back onto the rack. She made her way back to her room and slipped into some under clothes. She threw her discarded body towel onto her bed. She slipped into a tank top and a pair of sweat pants that she let cover her feet. She grabbed the towel off her bed. She walked back into the bathroom and hung up the other towel. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her long chestnut colored hair. When all of the tangles were gone, she pulled her hair back into a clip, letting the ends spill out of the clip.  
  
She padded across her hardwood floors to the kitchen. She opened up the cupboard and took out some cat food. She poured it into a bowl marked 'Swiss'. A yellow cat ran into the kitchen for its long awaited dinner. She glanced over at the microwave clock as she put away the cat food. "Six-thirty," she groaned. 'Put on a movie or two and hopefully I'll be able to pass out before nine or ten.'  
  
After her break from her friends seven months ago, she didn't have any trouble sleeping. Some days like this though, she wished to sleep from the time she got home until she had to get up the next day. 'At least I don't have work tomorrow,' she thought as she made her way to the last room in her apartment. The family room.  
  
Her family room was next to the kitchen. It held the front door and the door to her balcony. Her second favorite place in her 'home' was her balcony only second to the family room. The family room was the most convenient place in her apartment. It was the room where she spent most of her time. Hell, that's where she really slept.  
  
She slipped the first movie her hand brushed into the DVD player. She went back into the kitchen. She grabbed a Pepsi and some a package of Smore Poptarts. She walked back to the family room and set her snacks on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote control from the coffee table, she turned on the TV and returned it to the coffee table. She sat down on the couch, nibbling on a poptart, watching 'The Matrix'.  
-  
  
She woke up later to see the credits were rolling. She stopped the movie and put in another. She glanced at the clock. "Nine o'clock. Hn." She turned her attention back to the movie she put in. The title flashed across the screen. 'Labyrinth, a movie I can relate to. Maybe I'll be able to find some other friends that I can trust.' She yawned and laid back down. She fell asleep dreaming of her old friends.  
  
A knock at her door brought her out of her dreams. She crossed the room; ready to throttle whoever disturbed her dreams. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was nine-thirty. She glared at the door as the knocking continued. She carefully walked to the door, avoiding the broken glass she forgot to clean up. She mentally kicked herself for her forgetfulness. She opened the door, yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Hello?" she asked as she yawned again.  
  
"Hello, Mimi," came a familiar male voice.  
  
Mimi promptly shut the door in the person's face. She leaned her head on the wall next to her door. The wall looked really inviting, like a nice place to start banging her head. Maybe she would just go unconscious and he would go away.  
  
"Mimi, please open up. We need to talk. Please." The voice was muffled.  
  
Without opening the door she replied. "Yamato, what do you want." Yup, the wall looked really inviting right about now.  
  
"Just open the door. I'll stand out here all night if I have to." Yamato began pounding the door again.  
  
Mimi opened the door and leaned against the doorway for support. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you. I've missed you." He looked down at the ground and frowned when he noticed the broken glass. "I know I screwed up. Please, Mimi, give me another chance." His looked up to see Mimi interested in the ceiling. "It's been a long seven months," he quietly added.  
  
Mimi sighed and opened the door further. She waved him inside and walked to the kitchen to grab a broom and a dustpan. She returned with the items and started picking up the glass.  
  
Yamato closed the door behind him and picked up the broken picture frame. He was surprised that she still had it. He took the last pieces of glass out of the frame and sat it back on the table. He watched Mimi sweep up the bits of broken glass. He picked up the dustpan and knelt down to help her.   
  
Mimi tried to ignore Yamato while she picked up the glass. She felt a wave of panic course through her when he picked up her broken picture. She saw Yamato quirk an eyebrow at her and she felt she needed to explain. "I'm having a bad day."   
  
She took the dustpan from him and emptied it into the wastebasket in the kitchen. She walked back into the family room and sat down on the couch.  
  
Yamato watched the display, then sat on the couch next to her. They sat in silence, watching the rest of 'Labyrinth'. They were content for the time being in the silence; also neither one knew what to say. When the movie was over she got up and stretched. She took out the movie and put another one in. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" she politely asked. 'What does he want?' she asked herself.  
  
Yamato noticed Mimi's Pepsi can on the coffee table. "Pepsi, please."  
  
Mimi walked into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. She grabbed a Pepsi and went to shut the door. She jumped when she saw Yamato leaning in the doorway watching her. The dim light from above the stove barely reached Yamato, leaving him somewhat in the shadows. She gathered her wits and handed him his drink. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
He motioned for her to take a seat at her kitchen table. She sat down facing the doorway. Yamato slid into the seat across from her. "Why did you leave?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You know damned well why I left," she spat out. "What you did and what you said hurt me like I had been stabbed. You guys were supposed to be my friends but friends don't do that to other friends." She studied his face for some kind of reaction. "I thought you were my friend, Yamato." She continued to look at Yamato. It looked like he was ashamed of himself. "Now, when you look at me, do you still see the person you thought you knew so well?"  
  
They sat there in silence until Yamato spoke up. "No, I don't." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, we said those things. I can't deny that." He met her gaze. "But you showed us that we were wrong. You're right. Friends don't hurt other friends. I'm sorry that I underestimated you. We should have taken time to get to know you better."  
  
Mimi rested her hands across her chest. "I'm not going back. How can I go back to that place? I refuse to. Maybe one day I'll return but not anytime soon."  
  
Yamato nodded at her, his ice blue eyes were sympathetic. "I understand, but the others miss you. They want to be friends again and get to know the real you. We were all fools to take sides."  
  
"I'll think about it." She leaned back in her seat. "But how did you find me?"  
  
"I asked your mom. She told me everything. Why didn't you come and talk to me?"  
  
"What was I supposed to say? 'Hi, I know what you guys have been saying. I don't like the way I'm being treated.'" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that would sound great."  
  
"You never really told us anything. We thought you were a crybaby. It would have explained your appearance." Yamato slumped in his seat. 'This isn't working out,' he thought.  
  
Her brown eyes flashed angrily. "You think that I would cry over something so stupid? If you haven't noticed I have grown up a lot since we first met! You never gave me the chance to tell you anything. Did you really think that badly of me? And why would my mother tell you anything?"  
  
"I...I didn't think that. We were concerned. I was concerned." He paused briefly. "We couldn't find you after you left. I couldn't take it anymore and I left Sora. I had to find you. I didn't tell anyone and I practically begged your mom to tell me."  
  
Mimi tried to stay angry but the image of Yamato begging filled her mind. She chuckled at the thought and found herself neither hurt nor angry anymore. Yamato quirked an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "She's trying to marry me off to someone. She says that 'You're 21, almost time to give me some grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger, you know.'"  
  
Yamato smirked at her. "You must really hate that."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "If someone told you that, you would understand." She stood up and walked back into the family room. She turned on the TV and the DVD player. 'Yamato must've turned them off,' she thought as she sat back down on the couch.  
Yamato followed her. "TK says that I need to find someone so 'uncle TK can spoil them rotten'. Plus your mom gave me the same speech." He sat down next to her.  
  
Mimi looked over at him with a horrified expression on her face. "She didn't."  
  
"She did. She suggested that I take you out." Yamato looked at her with an amused expression.  
  
Mimi put her head in her hands. "Sorry, about that. Just ignore her." She groaned. "Enough chit-chat. I'm going to miss the beginning."  
  
"The Breakfast Club?"  
  
"It's a good movie. So just shut up, sit back and relax." She smacked him playfully on the arm. Yamato put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
-  
  
Mimi fell asleep on Yamato chest halfway through the movie. He carefully grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. He slowly laid down pulling Mimi with him. He pulled the blanket around them. Mimi now laid next to him with her head using his chest as a pillow.  
  
Yamato looked down to the sleeping girl. He took her hair out of the clip. "I would love to take you to dinner," he murmured as he ran a hand through her soft hair.  
  
Mimi snuggled closer to him. "Me too," she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Yamato smiled. He put his arms around her and fell asleep feeling content.  
  
  
  
-  
  
A/N: Okay, this just sucked. I have no ideas and I'm running on a low sleep level. I couldn't think of a real title as you can see. Susu, don't kill me.  



End file.
